1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of heat generated from electronic components of computers has risen dramatically. A heat sink is usually mounted on an electronic component to conduct heat away from the component.
Heat sinks are typically mounted on electronic components and held in place using screws. However, it is tedious and time-consuming to use screws. Another mounting device is clip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,239, titled “Cam-type retainer clip for heat sinks for electronic integrated circuits,” discloses a heat sink assembly comprising a heat sink and a retainer clip configured to attach to an electronic package or semiconductor device to dissipate heat from such device. The heat sink includes a flat base with a plurality of upwardly extending fins. The fins define at least one channel. The retainer clip includes two parts. The first part is an elongated, resilient, metal strap that has a holding means at each end for engaging a semiconductor socket, or a semiconductor module, to secure the retainer clip and the heat sink to the device or module. The second part is a cam-type latch, which is pivotally positioned in the middle of the elongated strap and includes an arm and a cam. The cam has a bearing surface, which is spaced from the axis of the elongated member a distance greater than the distance between the elongated member and the upper surface of the heat sink base when in the initially assembled position. When the arm is rotated, the bearing surface of the cam is forced against the upper surface of the heat sink, which causes the strap to be displaced upwardly placing pressure on the strap and thereby forcing the heat sink into heat conducting engagement with the electronic device or module. However, a large force is needed to bend the retainer clip, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus that conveniently mounts a heat sink on an electronic component is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.